


Se reconstruire

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Avengers: Age Of Ultron - Fanfictions [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, Civil War, Drabble, F/F, Scarlet Widow, excusez l'absence de longueur du texte, je suis une merde quand je dois me lancer dans un nouveau ship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Un rapprochement s'opère entre Natasha et Wanda, suite à la bataille de Sokovia... [Scarlet Widow]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se reconstruire

**Author's Note:**

> Mon cerveau a associé Natasha et Wanda et ça donne un Scarlet Widow o.o
> 
> Bref, je vous laisse juger de ce que ça donne :)

Leurs sentiments avaient évolués graduellement. Natasha ne savait pas très bien quand exactement elle était tombée amoureuse de Wanda, et cette dernière n'en savait pas plus. Elles avaient juste senti l'attraction qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre se renforcer au fil des mois.

Wanda, qui avait perdu son frère jumeau. Sa blessure était encore vive. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle-même ce jour-là. Mais Pietro était mort en héros. Aussi dur que puisse être le deuil, elle avait au moins cette fierté.

Natasha l'avait aidée à se reconstruire. C'était un processus long et lent. Mais Wanda était d'avis que la personne qui avait le plus besoin d'aide était Natasha elle-même.

Natalia Alianovna Romanoff. Brisée par des années d'entraînement pour devenir un assassin redoutable et redouté. C'était pour cela que Wanda Maximoff, une fois son deuil accepté, avait entrepris de l'aider.

La rousse faisait souvent d'horribles cauchemars. Elle se revoyait, parmi toutes ces autres jeunes filles, en train de tuer des opposants politiques d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Elle se rappelait avoir usé de ses charmes pour éliminer des mafieux dont on n'avait plus besoin – par le poison, par les coups ou par les armes.

Wanda l'avait aidée à surmonter tout cela. Natasha était parvenue à se reconstruire grâce aux bons soins de son amie.

Les deux femmes étaient désormais plus fortes et plus unies que jamais...

… Mais la Civil War n'était hélas pas loin. Et elles se retrouvèrent dans des camps opposés : Wanda tenait avec Steve, et Natasha avait préféré soutenir Tony. Peu importait l'issue du combat. Il leur serait très difficile de retrouver leur complicité d'antan.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est affreusement court. :/ Bon, c'est un début, c'est mon premier Scarlet Widow. Un jour peut-être, je reprendrais ce texte et j'en ferais une véritable histoire ^-^' Motivez-moi avec des reviews :)


End file.
